villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadites
Deadites are demonic zombies and spirits controlled by the powers from both Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and Kandarian Demon, where both of them has power to possess the living and even the dead, and they are the supporting major antagonists in the Evil Dead series. History Events in Film Series The Deadites were released alongside Kandarian Demon when Professor Knowby recited passages from the Necronomicon are recited and chanted out loud. From then on, Ashley "Ash" Williams battled the deadites that are hellbent on taking over the world and killing all living things including humans, where their very first victims are his friends and his sister. Ash vs. Evil Dead By the events if Ash vs. Evil Dead, Ash recalls being with a recent female acquaintance and opening the Necronomicon when she pushed him to recite some poetry when senses that deadites make their returns. The attack was started from when State Trooper Amanda Fisher and her partner investigate reports of paranormal activity at an old house, but is attacked by the first wave of the Deadites and survived though her partner killed in ensuing fight. At first, he decided to behave normal to avoid unwanted attention, but is finally forced to tell the truth on his friend Pablo after an incident with the Deadite-possessed doll which mutated into a small but dangerous monster which Pablo smashed. Another wave of Deadites attack again, and with him the only one whom know better how to deal with the threat, Ash and his allies goes for another war against the demons. Evil Dead remake See: The Taker of Souls In Evil Dead,Taker of Soul is capable to conjure and control it’s own Deadite thrall. Unlike Regular Deadites however, Taker of Soul’s Deadites are less intelligent (which is shown where they were shown rarely speak), far more zombie-like in behavior, and more masochistic. Taker of Soul’s Deadites also more durable than regular Deadites as they still able to fight in spite of suffering severe injuries as if the said injuries are nothing, except the grave destruction of the brain. Behavior In general, Deadites has a comedic but sadistic side and they are a type of very dark hearted beings for such liking of this zombie/demon with angry and childish mood. But they are nor stupid of clumsy, as each of them have their mind connected within a hive mind (with Kandarian Demon whom lead them). They are also known for speaking "Engrish" (the grammatically incorrect English) at times. As the series progresses, they developed strong hatred against Ash Williams, the very man whom capable to endure their torments because he was the Chosen One and therefore, the biggest threat to their existence and their master's goal. Though they responsible to terrorized Ash into insanity, it was ironic that the said madness ended up became made Ash more formidable advesary for them (continuous battle against Ash made the latter became more talented with his signature shotgun Boomstick as well as skillful with his trademark chainsaw where attempts to kill Ash eventually became more difficult). It's also appeared that they also arrogant and overestimate their foes until some of their enemies turned out became formidable advesary for them. If they confronted with enemies whom armed themselves with Kandarian Dagger, they were least brave against them as Kandarian Dagger can kill them. They also obsessed in securing Necronomicon-Ex Mortis, as the said grimoire is the only thing that can summon and control/enslave them. Powers The Deadites are capable of possessing other people's bodies, and consuming their souls for a hobby or when there just being annoying to the person that read or pressed play on the tape recorder with the words from the Book of the Dead itself, to release the demon spirits from beyond and begin these spirits' possession over the unsuspecting mortals and their hunger for the flesh. As shown in The Evil Dead ''and ''The Evil Dead II, the deadites are capable of reverting their hosts back into their human form as an attempt to trick and lure their victims. They also shows enhanced strength as well. It's unknown if this is really true or not, but it seems like the Deadites hate sunlight. For example at the beginning of The Evil Dead II, Ash ended up getting possessed by a deadite but eventually reverted back to normal once the sun came up, which is only known method to release the host from deadite's control. Also all the fog throughout the forest disappeared. Should they possessed the dead bodies that not dismembered, they can shapeshifting into more monstrous form and levitate at will, as seen in The Evil Dead II. But if their host still alive, they only able to levitate. Weakness Aside Kandarian Dagger and sunlight, the most effective method in killing them was by dismembeing their host. They also cannot possessed the dismembered corpse as well. Know Deadites *Cheryl Williams *Scotty *Linda *Shelly *Henrietta Knowby *Ed Getley *Evil Ash *Sheila (Temporarilly) *Shelly Finkelstein (Friday the 13th series:from the comics not from the novel or the movie) *Jimmy (Friday the 13th series;from the comics not the movie) *Eddie (Friday the 13th series;from the comics not the movie) *Army of Darkness *Taker of Souls *Eric *Olivia *Natalie Gallery Possessed Ed.png Annie Deadite.png|Deadite Annie as seen in Deadite: Hail to the King Skullbat deadite.jpg|Skullbat Deadite as seen in Evil Dead: Hail to the King Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hungry Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Cataclysm Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Minion Category:Bigger Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased